The worse mission ever
by creativeartist
Summary: Kim has to deal with the fact that she couldn't save one of the people closest to her on a routine mission, but was this meant to happen? or did something or some one made it happen on purpose?
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible  
  
"The worst mission ever."  
  
Part 1: "Strange things stolen."  
  
Kim lay on her bed reading a magazine about the hottest teen boys in America. Ron sat at Kim's computer searching stuff on the internet. Rufus, Ron's pet naked mole rat and best pal next to KP, was next to him. Rufus pointed and nodded when Ron looked at the screen. Kim got up to check what Ron was looking at. Ron, in a panic, almost destroyed Kim's monitor trying to shut it off so his best friend wouldn't see the images he was looking at.  
  
Kim (arms crossed, one brow pressed on her eye while the other was raised.): Ron? What exactly were you looking at on my computer?  
  
Ron (waving hand in the air panicking.): N-nothing, KP. I swear, I wasn't looking at anything bad!  
  
Kim pushes Ron out of the way, she turns on the monitor to see just what Ron was looking at. She gasps as she sees just what he was looking at. Ron had his hands covering his eyes. Rufus was doing the same. Kim turns around mad as heck. Ron saw this and backed up slowly.  
  
Kim (mad as hell.): Ron, why were you looking at naked mole rats on my computer, Especially the pornographic kind?  
  
Ron (shaking his head and waving his hands.): Hey, Rufus just wanted to check out the girl Mole rats, he is at breeding age, you know.  
  
Kim (waves a hand in the air, rolls her eyes while turning around.): What ever. Now come on, we got to get to the mall. I have to meet Monique at Club Banana.  
  
Kim opens her door, walks out of the room. Ron just stays there, blinking. Ron walks out of the room and closes the door. He goes down stairs. Kim was in the kitchen getting something to drink. Ron comes in the kitchen. He looks at her, she offers her cup to him, he takes it and drinks it, wipes his mouth with his sleeve. Rufus peaks out of his hiding place inside Ron's pocket with eyes closed. He yawns.  
  
Ron (Licking his hand and dragging it over his hair.): Sure hope Zita is there.  
  
Kim (arms crossed, one eye brow raised.): I thought you liked Shego?  
  
Ron (Nervous laugh, pulling collar.): Well, Shego is cute and all, but I doubt she'd go for me. She being a villain and all.  
  
Kim (waving her hand as she was going to the door.): What ever. Come on, we're burning day light.  
  
Ron (Rushes to the door knob before Kim can open it.) Allow me. (he opened the door for Kim and motions for her to go through.) After you, oh Kim.  
  
Kim (flattered.): Why Ron, thank you ever so much.  
  
Kim walks out of the house, as she leaves, Ron looks at her, he watches her ass wiggle, that really gets him on fire.  
  
Ron (talking softly.): Man, she is one hot best friend that I have.  
  
Rufus (popping out of his pocket.): Yeah, uh ah. (Rufus nods.)  
  
At the Middleton mall, people were shopping for what ever they needed. Ron, and Kim walk along in the mall, passing stores like Maceys', J.C. Penny, and some other stores. They reach Club Banana where Monique was waiting. She had on a shirt that had a heart on it. Long pants.  
  
Monique (waving Kim and Ron over to her.): What's up, Kim!  
  
Kim (Giving Monique high five.): So, what do you wanna do, Monique?  
  
(the Kimmunicator beeps.  
  
Kim (taking out the kimmunicator.): What's the sitch, Wade?  
  
Wade (appearing on the screen.): Kim, some one broke into a high level security lab deep in the heart of Navada.  
  
Ron (looking over Kim.): It's not Drakken Again, is it?  
  
Wade: afraid so, Ron.  
  
Ron (smile on his face, licks his hand and passes it over his hair.): Shego, here I come.  
  
Kim (annoyed by Ron.): Is it Area 51 again? Cause that giant puddle wasn't easy to beat.  
  
Wade (thinking.) Hmmmm, well, it says here that the device stole was nothing more then a toilet and a few hammers.  
  
Kim (one brow raised.): A toilet and a few hammers? Doesn't sound like Drakken's style.  
  
Ron ( eye brow raised.): Yea, why would Drakken want a few hammers and a toilet?  
  
Kim (looking at Monique.): Sorry, Monique, gotta go. Catch you later.  
  
Monique (hung skim.): No prob, Kim. I have to work at Club Banana anyway.  
  
Kim (turning the kimmunicator off.): Thanks, Bye Monique. Come on Ron.  
  
Ron (acting all cool.): Well, I guess it's time to go see my future wife and beautiful arc foe of my partner.  
  
Kim (pulling Ron off the screen.): Come on, Ron!  
  
Monique just crosses her arms and smiles, she shakes her head.  
  
Ron and Kim were on a really cool looking plane being flown by an army soldier.  
  
Kim (looking at the soldier.): Thanks again for giving us a ride to Navada.  
  
Soldier (smiling.): After you stopped my wife from killing me when I got home it's the least I could do for you, miss Possible.  
  
Kim (waving her hand and turning her head.): No big!  
  
They reach the desert base. Kim and Ron wave farewell to the soldier, then go inside, the guards let them in. They are brought to this small room with only 2 chairs. Kim sits on the one on the right and Ron the left. A light came on from the ceiling. Kim and Ron covered their eyes with their arms. Rufus came out of Ron's pocket wearing sun glasses.  
  
Kim (talking while still covering her eyes.): Uh, hello? My name's Kim Possible. I'm here to investigate what was stolen from the base.  
  
Voice (coming from the light.): Welcome Kim possible, I am General general, I have called you here because our most resent experiment was stolen. It was necessary that we lie about hammers and a toilet being stolen.  
  
Kim (a little skeptical.): And why do you need us again? I mean, if it wasn't hammers and a toilet that was stolen, what was?  
  
Voice (deep and mean.): Well, it was an experimental Gadget that was suppose to, uh, what did it do again?  
  
Kim (brow raised up.): You don't know?  
  
Voice (different then the one before.): Sorry about that, Ms. Possible. One of the Janitors wanted to play around a little. Ahem, now, the stolen project was designed to allow humans to live for ever, giving them immortality. We called it "the shadow project."  
  
Kim (thinking.): So, Drakken stole it to make himself immortal. Interesting.  
  
Voice (serious): there's just one problem with it.  
  
Kim: And what problem is that?  
  
Voice (clicking off, clicking on.): Sorry, miss Possible, but we've said too much.  
  
Kim (getting up from her seat.): So, we've on our own on this one?  
  
Voice: Yes.  
  
Kim (passing by Ron.): Come on, Ron, let's go find Drakken.  
  
Ron (getting up and walking a little bit. Stops, lifts his finger and with a happy smile.): And Shego, growl!  
  
Rufus (popping out of Ron's pocket): Yeah!!  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
\A/N: Ok, this chapter really reeks. I am still trying to get the story straight. If any of you have any suggestions about it let me know.  
  
A/N 2: I do not own KP and/or other characters. Unless I created some in order to interact with KP. 


	2. “The usual fight with Drakken…or is it?”

The worse mission ever.  
  
Part 2: "The usual fight with Drakken...or is it?"  
  
Kim and Ron were on a plane headed for Drakken's new lair, which was in a remote location near the Grand Canyon. Kim looked out the window at the deep, deep hole, which once held water thousands of years ago. Ron also looked down at the giant hole, he was scared of it so bad that he peed his pants, Rufus felt something wet soak in his home, he comes out of the pocket with his hands on his tiny little nose. He goes out of the pocket entirely.  
  
Rufus tugs Ron's Shirt.  
  
Ron (Looking at Rufus.): What is it, little buddy?  
  
Rufus points down, Ron looks down at his pants and sees a wet spot.  
  
Ron (Extremely embarrassed.): Uh, KP, We have a bit of a problem over here.  
  
Kim (turning around to see what was going on.): What is it, Ron- (she stops in mid-sentence when she sees Ron's pants wet. She wrinkles her nose in a disgusted manner.) Ewwwwww, Ron!!  
  
Ron (Red as a pepper.): Sorry, KP. I guess it was my fear of heights that made me pee my pants.  
  
Kim (one eye brow raised.): If you're afraid of heights, how can you climb the walls after shooting your grappling hook?  
  
Ron (Shrugs.): Don't know, but you know I really hate it when I loose my pants every time I shoot that damn grappling hook.  
  
Pilot (A cowboy type of a pilot.): We're almost over the drop point, Ms. Possible.  
  
Kim (sweetest voice.): Thanks again for giving us a ride, Mr. Russell.  
  
Mr. Russel: After the way you saved me from that plane I was piloting into the alien destroyer, it's the least I could do for you.  
  
Kim (turning her head and waving her hand.): Any body could of leaped 3,000 feet into the air to save a great pilot from a fiery death trying to save humans from the alien invasion a few years ago.  
  
Mr. Russel (pushing a button.): There you go, Miss Possible, the drop off Zone is down there.  
  
Kim (Sweet smile.): Thanks.  
  
Mr. Russell pushes the button, Kim and Ron's seat fly out of the plane. Kim pulls her parachute, Ron does the same. Although Ron seems to be having trouble with his.  
  
Ron (Tugging at the parachute string.): Man, I can't get this opened!! (looks down scared.) And that ground is coming closer really fast!!! (puts both hands over his eyes.) Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh (Rufus comes out of Ron's pocket, goes to the cord and pulls it. The parachute appears and Ron falls gently to the ground. The parachute falls over him.  
  
Ron (from underneath the parachute.): Am I dead? Or am I alive?  
  
Kim (just dropping to the ground, takes her parachute off, and goes over to Ron.): Ron, come on, we can't play around any more. (Kim lifts the parachute up and tosses it over Ron's head. Ron was in his seat, eyes still covered by his hands.) Come on, you froob.  
  
Ron (uncovering one eye while still keeping his hands over his eyes.): Is it ok to open my eyes? (Ron notices Kim walking away.) Wait KP! ( he tries to get up, but he is stuck in the seat do to his seat belts. He tries to get them off but is having trouble. He finally gets them off and tries to catch up to Kim.) Come, on, KP. Wait for me!!  
  
Mean while, on a mountain high above the Grand Canyon, Drakken's lair stood high above the canyon, high above the great mouth in the Earth. Shego looked down at it and shivered thinking how much it would hurt falling down from this height. Drakken was busy setting up his new toy he stole from the secret base in Nevada. He was humming a cheery tone while doing this.  
  
Shego (walking towards the Doc with arms crossed.): So, Doc, what does this thing do anyway? (Shego taps it softly.)  
  
Drakken (wearing protective goggles.): With this machine, I can make my self immortal, I'll be able to live forever, ha, ha, ha, ha!!!!!  
  
Shego (Arms still crossed, eye brow raised.): You'll make me immortal too, right?  
  
Drakken (lifting his goggles, a puzzled look on his face.): Huh?  
  
Shego (rolls her eyes. Hands on hips.): I said, are you going to make me immortal?  
  
Drakken (an angry expression on his face.): Why should I make you immortal?  
  
Shego (lighting one of her gloves, holds it up in Drakken's face, an evil smile on her face.): Because if you don't, you know I can hurt you, I can hurt you really bad, and you know I will.  
  
Drakken (gulping, scared for his life.): Y-yes, ma'am  
  
Shego (extinguishing the flames from her hand.): Now that's more like it. A pet know obeys me.  
  
Drakken (getting on his knees and kisses Shego's feet.): There. I obey you in private, but when fellow villains and Kim Possible is here, I command, ok?  
  
Shego (thinking it over.): Hmmmm, ok.  
  
With Kim and Ron. Kim was climbing ahead of Ron high above the mountain lair of Drakken. Ron is still on the ground, thinking whether he should risk losing his pants again. He really gets annoyed when that happens.  
  
Ron (taking Rufus out of his pocket.): You think I should use the grappling hook to reach to the top?  
  
Rufus (looking up at the mountain and scratching his little naked head.): Hmmmmm. (he looks back at Ron.): Yeah!  
  
Ron (looking a bit disappointed.): Well, he's hoping that it doesn't happen. (Ron takes the grappling hook, shoots it just below KP.): Hey, I did it! I shot the grappling hook and my pants didn't rip off!! Boo-ya!!!  
  
(But, as soon as Ron climbs to the top where Kim had already reached, the wind beings to pick up, the grappling hook falls out of the mountain and rips Ron's pants off anyway, Rufus was lucky to get out of it as quickly as possible.)  
  
Ron (feeling a bit chilly.): Does any body feel a draft up here, or is it just me?  
  
Rufus (pointing down off screen.): Look.  
  
Ron (looking down at him self, suddenly realizes that he has no pants.): Oh, come on!! (Ron said in an angry voice.) What is it with the pants?! Do you guys reading this really enjoy me loosing my pants every time I go on a mission?  
  
People reading this (In union.): YES!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ron just blinks. He crosses his arms in a grumpy manner.  
  
Kim (throwing Ron a new pair of pants.): Put these on, will you Ron!  
  
Ron (excited by the new pants.): KP, where did you get these?  
  
Kim (walking ahead of him.): I had Wade wipe them up in case you needed a pair.  
  
Ron (looking at the new pair of pants.): Sweet!! (he looks into one of the pockets, he takes out a tiny little tv screen.) Whoa, tiny television. (shows Rufus the tiny tv.) Look, little buddy, that's for you!  
  
(Rufus jumps happily at this.)  
  
Ron (puts his pants on.): I can't believe Wade put a tiny television in my pockets for Rufus so he could watch his favorite programs.  
  
(Ron picks up Rufus and puts him in his pocket. Ron starts to walks, all the sudden, he hears a toilet flushing, he looks around, then at his pants.)  
  
Ron (Taking Rufus out of his pocket.): Rufus, don't tell me Wade installed a toilet in my pants, did he?  
  
Rufus (nodding.): Yeah, he did.  
  
Ron (throws his head back.): Oh that is so wrong.  
  
Mean while, with Shego and Drakken. Shego was filing her nails as usual. Drakken was powering up his machine to make himself and Shego immortal. Drakken was so happy about being immortal. He was dancing around like an idiot. Shego just rolled her eyes at this. As she looked, she couldn't help but laugh at Drakken for being so damn weird.  
  
Shego (smiling a little.): You know, Doc, for a mad genius, you sure are funny  
  
Drakken (smiling a little.): Well, I used to do some comedy work a few years before collage let out.  
  
Just then, Kim possible bursts through the door, her hair flowing in the wind, her beautiful eyes sparkling with such intensity, that Drakken almost fainted. Shego saw the look on Drakken's face and stepped on his foot.  
  
Drakken (hoping on one foot, rubbing his foot.): Ow! (turns to Shego while still hoping on one foot.) Shego, why did you do that?  
  
Shego (looking away from him.): As soon as we defeat Kim, you and I are so going to have a talk, Drakken!  
  
Drakken (muttering under his breath.): Yes, Shego.  
  
Shego lounges at Kim with glowing hands, Kim blocks Shego's attempts to strike her. Kim avoiding all Shego's attacks. Shego jumps in the air and gives Kim a round house kick to the head, knocking Kim unconscious. Shego grabs her from the floor, chocking her neck. She punches Kim a few times in the stomach. Blood begins to come out of her mouth. Ron comes in, sees Kim being beat up by Shego, he wanted to help, but couldn't fight as well as Kim could. So he left the fighting to her. Ron concentrated on Drakken.  
  
Ron (face to face with Drakken.): So, doctor Drakken, we meet again!  
  
Drakken (puts up his dukes.): Well, if it isn't the side-kick! Here to stop me are you?  
  
Ron (Kong fu style stance.): Oh-yah!!!!!! You beat ya I am.  
  
Ron was about to hit Drakken when Drakken put his arms over his face like a little baby.  
  
Drakken (shaking as he covered his face.): Not in the face! NOT IN THE FACE!!  
  
Drakken runs away from Ron, Ron doesn't bother to chase after him, after all, he's just a villain. Ron looked over the controls for the machines.  
  
Ron (looking at the control panel in front of him. Scratches his head.): Hmmm, this is confusing. Then again, everything is confusing to me.  
  
Kim regained consciousness just in time to see Shego about to dive her flamed claw into her body, Kim rolls away from Shego. Shego jumps at Kim just as she was about to stand up. Kim grabbed her foor at the last minute and threw her against the wall.  
  
Shego (growling.): Grrrr, Will you stand still, you annoying cheer leader!!!! I have had enough of you cheer leaders.  
  
Kim (fighting stance.): Well, I hate villains who try to take over the world just because they were mistreated as kids by the people of the world.  
  
Shego's anger grows stronger, she ferociously leaps on Kim, clawing her face, Kim grabs both of her hands before she could do any more damage. Kim tosses Shego off her. Shego lands on all fours. She doubles the amount of flames coming from the gloves. She shoot fires balls at her, Kim dodges them all. Kicking Shego in the head knocked her out completely. Shego was unconscious.  
  
Kim (turning to Ron.): Ron, have you found a way to stop the device?  
  
Ron (with his back towards her.): Almost, KP, just gotta make sure to do this right.  
  
Suddenly, the ground begins to shake, the platform that Ron was standing on, falls to the ground, beneath the platform, there was a bottomless pit. Rufus was able to make it out of Ron's Pocket in time to save himself and the little TV. He jumps on the debris of the platform, running towards Kim. Ron falls into the pit, Kim couldn't make it that quick even if she still had those super shoes that she used to defeat the Bebes a few weeks ago.  
  
Ron (Falling into the pit of darkness.): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! KIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kim (running to the edge of the pit.): RON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( had a hand extended, a sad look on her face, tears slowly forming in her eyes.) RON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shego regains consciousness, she feels a little light headed from the fight. Shego notices Kim crying at the edge of the bottomless pit that hung over the now destroyed platform.  
  
Shego (standing up and going over to her arch foe. Shego puts a hand on her shoulder.): Kim, what's the matter?  
  
As soon as Kim turned to look at her, Shego saw tears coming from her eyes. The twirp's naked pet was also crying.  
  
Shego (realizing what just happened.): You don't mean that- (She points to Rufus.) That Ron fell over the edge, do you?  
  
Rufus (crying like a baby.): Wahhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
  
Kim (getting up, mad look on her face.): Do you see what happens when you and me fight? The other times we fought, no one got killed, only hurt badly. But now, because of this stupid, little intervention, Ron is dead!!!!!!!!! RON IS DEAD!!!!!!!! MY BEST FRIEND IN THE WORLD IS DEAD!!!!!!!!  
  
Kim tosses her head back, she falls to the ground, puts her head in her hands and begins to cry harder. Shego put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
Shego (concerned for her arch foe.): Look, even if I am evil, I don't like to kill. I used to be a crime fighter just as you are, but certain events made me leave.  
  
Kim just cried even harder. Shego went to find Drakken and brought him to look at Kim's mourning over her goofy side kick.  
  
Drakken (while looking at Kim with a blank stare.): I don't know whether to laugh at this or try to reassure her about her friend's death.  
  
Shego (looking at Drakken, arms crossed.): If I died and you were crying like Kim over here, she'd try to calm you down.  
  
Drakken (looking at Shego with a sad face.): Well, if it'll get me something tonight, I might as well.  
  
Drakken tries to make kim laugh by dancing in his funny stule the way he did before. After a few miserable attempts by Drakken and Shego, they decided that it was best to take her out of the lair and into the sun, Rufus followed while still crying and sniffing a little. Drakken and Shego leave Kim out side. And they leave.  
  
Shego (stopping to talk to Rufus.): Hey, you. Naked rodent, call someone to come pick Kim here up, ok?  
  
Rufus (saluting): Yes, ma'am!  
  
Drakken and Shego leave. Rufus takes out the kimmunicator from Kim's book bag, he presses a button and Wade's face pops up on the screen.  
  
Wade (noticing Rufus.): Rufus? What happened? Where's Kim and Ron?  
  
Kim grabs the Kimmunicator while still crying, she wipes her eyes she he wouldn't see her ters.  
  
Kim (sniffing.): Hey, Wade.  
  
Wade (concerned.): Kim! What happened over there? Where's Ron?  
  
Kim (eyes starting to water again.): Wade, Ron-Ron-is-  
  
Wade (eyes wide, tears in his eyes.): No, you mean Ron's dead?  
  
Kim (tears coming at full speed.): Yes!!  
  
Wade (speechless.): I'll- I'll call for a plane to come pick you up, Kim.  
  
Kim (wiping some tears from er eyes.): Thanks, Wade.  
  
She continues to cry as Rufus tries his best to comfort her. A few minutes later, the plane that Wade promised arrived just behind Kim. Two soldiers came out of the plane.  
  
Soldier #1 (Putting a hand on Kim's shoulder.): Ms. Possible, we are here to take you back to Middleton.  
  
Soldier #2 (trying to lift Kim up.): Please, Ms. Possible, your family is waiting for you.  
  
Kim (struggling to get up, tears becoming intense.): Ron, why did you have to die? Why? WHY?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The tow soldiers looked at Kim with a sad look on their face. It was certainly sad to see this hero crying over her dead side-kick/best friend.. the two soldiers take Kim to the plane, Rufus follows and gets into the plane too. They take off for Middleton.  
  
A short time later, they reach Middleton, Wade had called Ron's and Kim's parents and where waiting by a hanger for planes. When the Plane with Kim came down, they all ran to it. The door opened and out came a soldier.  
  
Mr. Possible (Concerned for his daughter.): What happened? Where's my little girl?  
  
Mrs. Possible (putting a hand on her husbands shoulder.): Is she all right?  
  
Soldier (looking down at the floor.): Well, she's still alive if that's what you mean, but- (he opens the door so they could see inside. Inside they saw Kim shaking like a leaf, eyes wide with small circles under her eyes. She had a blanked on her self. She had some hot coca.  
  
Kim (Shaking, eyes wide.): I could of saved him! (tears running down her beautiful face.) I could have saved Ron, but I couldn't make it in time!  
  
As as the stoppable family heard this, Ron's mother started to cry in Mr. Stoppable's arms.  
  
Mrs. Stoppable. (crying really loudly.): MY BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
End of part 2  
  
A/N: Ok, this chapter was a bit too long, but I'm sure you'll all like it. Some of you may have had a problem reviewing my stories, I'll see what can bedone about that. R&R so that I can write the next chapter. You'll be surprised what happened down the road. 


	3. meeting of the villians

"The Worse Mission Ever."  
  
Part 3: "Meeting of the villains."  
  
Drakken stood at the door, trying to think about what to say when he got in there. He was dressed in his usual blue jacket with belt around it to keep it on. He goes into the door. It was a room with one. Big, round table. All the villains sat around it. There was Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist, DN Amy, and Shego. Shego was filling her nails as usual.  
  
Drakken (clearing his throat.): I have called you all here today to discuss some wonderful news, and when I say wonderful, I mean wonderful for us, not Kim Possible.  
  
Monkey Fist (Slamming a fist on the table.): Well, I sure hope she had a really bad accident or somethin'  
  
Drakken (A bit sad.): *Sigh*, Kim's side-kick died a few hours ago while trying to stop my plans for immortality.  
  
All the villains looked surprised at this. They all begin to laugh at this. Drakken and Shego are the only ones not laughing  
  
Shego (getting up and slamming her fiery fist on the table.): Will you dumb asses have some respect for the dead?!!!! I mean, sure, Kim will be vulnerable for awhile, but I'd rather fight her at her best then fight her and win easily.  
  
Duff (Scottish voice.): Are you stupid, lass? This is our opportunity to get back at Kim Possible. We could crush her like a little bug.  
  
Monkey fist (pointing to Duff.): I'm with the mad golfer on this one.  
  
DN Amy (thinking for a second.): Hmmm, I sure hope that little naked mole rat of his is alright. I want to use him to make my ultimate mutant!!! Mwa,ah,ha,ha!!!!  
  
Drakken (looking at Shego, head in his hand.(: It's hopeless, Shego.  
  
Shego (getting a head ache.): Man, these people are giving me a head ache.  
  
Duff (hands together.): I say we go to Kim Possible's house and beat her in her sleep.  
  
Shewgo (one eye brow raised.): Do you have any idea how coward that is?  
  
Duff (blinking a few times.): Well, I mean, if we want to get rid of her, we have to do something.  
  
Drakken (slamming his fist on the table.): For now, we shall do nothing. We'll take a vacation. With her side Kick dead, she'll need time to recuperate. If any other villain besides us causes trouble, we'll stop them. I want Kim to take time to get through this. Anyone object to this? \  
They all give Drakken an annoyed look.  
  
Drakken (walking around the table.): Look, I'm all for killing Kim possible when she's down, but we need to respect the side-kicks. We need to learn from this. (He gets to Shego and puts one hand on her shoulder.) Today, it was Kim Possible's sidekick, tomorrow could be one of ours. (looks at the other villains and remembers that none of them had side kicks.) Ok, I just realized that I'm the only one in this room to have a side-kick.  
  
Monkey Fist (looking down sadly.): You know, Drakken, you're right. I'd hate to loose any of my monkey ninjas in a horrible death.  
  
Duff (Sniffin.): That is really touching, Monkey Fist, really touching. (takes a tissue and blows his nose.)  
  
Drakken (looking around the room.): So it's agree, we don't do anything until we're sure that Kim is at 100% efficiency and able to kick our butts in a fair fight. We may be villains, but we're not barbarians. Also, we'll stop who ever tried to cause trouble.  
  
(Drakken puts his hand over the table.)  
  
Drakken (Habd stretched out over the table.): Come on, put all your hands on mine.  
  
(All the villains put their hands over Drakken's. Shego does the same.)  
  
Monkey fist (sniffing, a smile on his face.): For Kim's goofy side kick.  
  
Duff (also sniffing, sad expression on his face.): For the goofy side kick.  
  
DN Amy: For the Naked Mole Rat.  
  
Shego (a sad look on her face.): For Kim's Side-kick!  
  
Meanwhile, far away, in a shadow world, A being covered by the darkness watched as this went on. An evil Grin on his face. He turns off the monitor. And begins to laugh maniacally.  
  
End of Part 3  
  
A/n: I seem to be having a trouble with uploading chapters, I'll get to fixing it right away.  
  
A/n #2: Whoa, can you believe the Kim Possible Villians are actually going to try to help Kim deal with her problem? WOW! What nice villains. Sorry this was so short. 


	4. Kim's attempts to move on

The worse mission ever.  
  
Chapter 4: "Kim's attempts at moving on."  
  
As she sat on her bed, curled up in a little ball, Kim couldn't help but cry. She had cried for the past 6 hours, since she came home. It was help fault Ron was dead, her fault that she couldn't save him in time. She hated her self for it, hated her self for letting her best friend die right in front of her eyes. Rufus wasn't taking it lightly either. The poor naked mole rat cried it self to sleep. Rufus fell asleep on the night stand next to Kim's Bed. Kim's mom came up through the little door on the floor. Her room was in the attic, well, at least it was the attic.  
  
Mrs. Possible *walking to Kim and putting a hand on her shoulder.): Oh, Kim, I know you miss him. But sulking around like this wont help you go on with your life. Ronald would want you to go on with your life and continue to save people's lives,  
  
Kim (still rolled up in a ball, but lifts her head.): It's-it's Just so hard!!  
  
She had tears in her eyes has she said this.  
  
Kim (throwing her head back): Mom, I didn't just loose a side-kick, I lost a best friend also. That's something that I'll never find ever again.  
  
Mrs. Possible (getting up from the bed.): Kim, just remember, Ron is only gone in body, but in spirt- (she points to her heart.) he's right here.  
  
Kim (smiling, feeling a little better.(: Thanks mom, you rock.  
  
(Mrs. Possible gets up and starts to leave. But stops and turns around to look at Kim.)  
  
Mrs. Possible: Try to get some sleep, dear. Tomorrow will be a better day.  
  
Kim gets under the covers and tries to sleep. Mrs. Possible stares at her daughter for a few moments, then goes down stairs. She goes into the living room to find Her husband sitting on the couch. Tim and Jim looked sad. She notices this and goes to put an Arm around each pf them.  
  
Mrs. Possible: What's the matter, you two?  
  
Tim (turning to look at his mother.): Well, it's just that we're worried about Kim.  
  
Jim (also looking at his mom.): Yeah, we know how much Ron meant to Kim. We knew they were very good friends. Man, I hope Kim is ok about this.  
  
Mrs. Possible (giving her boys a big hug.): Don't worry, you two, Kim will be fine, you'll see. Know, off to bed both of you.  
  
Tim + Jim: Yes, mom.  
  
Jim and Tim go up stairs, leaving Mrs. Possible and Mr. Possible alone.  
  
Mrs. Possible (Thinking about what she just said about Kim being ok.): I hope.  
  
Mean while in kim's room. Kim was tossing and turning in her bed. She was sweating a little. She was mumbling something that couldn't be heard. Ir seems as if she is having a nightmare of sorts.  
  
*****Dream Sequence*****  
  
Kim found her self floating above the Earth. She swoops down, once she's through the atmosphere. She notices that she's at the Grand Canyon. Suddenly, Kim felt a pain in her head, she puts her hands on her head and tries to let it pass. It does and Kim flies to Drakken's Lair. Once she's in there, she sees her self battling Shego while Ron was trying to distract Drakken. She then sees Her self as she kicks Shego in the head to knock her out. Kim ran to her dream version to warn her of what would happen next, but when she tried, Kim went right through. Suddenly, everything turns black, the scene in from of her fades like a dream, she starts to fall deep in the darkness.  
  
KLIM: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*****END DREAM SEQUENCE*****  
  
Kim sat up in her bed, breathing hard. She felt so drenched with sweat. She looks at her clock and sees that it was 5:00 a.m. Thinking that she wouldn't sleep at all, she got out of bed. She tip toed out of her room so as not to wake up Rufus. Once she was out of the room, she closes the door. She goes down stairs and into the kitchen. Opens the fridge and takes out a bottle of Juice. She sets it on the table, goes to the cup board and takes out a glass, she pours herself a glass of juice and drinks it. Relaxing while she drank it.  
  
Around 6:30 a.m., Tim and Jim come down into the kitchen. They ran in as usual. But as soon as they came in and saw Kim, they stopped.  
  
Tim (noticing Kim sitting there.): Uh, hey, Kim. What's uh up?  
  
Kim (looking at them with one eye brow raised.): What's with you?  
  
Jim +Tim (shuffling their feet.): Well, we heard what happened, and we want to make sure you are ok.  
  
Tim and Jim go to Kim and hug her.  
  
Tim (while hugging Kim.): You're our sister-  
  
Jim (while hugging Kim and finishing his brother's sentence.): and we love you.  
  
Kim (hugging them back.): Awwwww, that's, you guys. I really appreciate it.  
  
Tim and Jim let go of Kim and go off to eat their breakfast. Kim watched as they ate their cereal. Thinking of how lucky she was to have such a great family. Later, around 7:00 a.m., Mrs. Possible and Mr. Possible came down to the kitchen where Kim was. Jim and Tim sat at the table talking their twin talk. Mr. Possible sat down and began to read the paper. Mrs. Possible was busy making breakfast for her husband.  
  
Suddenly, the door bell rings.  
  
Kim (getting all excited.): I'll get it!  
  
She leaps from her seat and bolts for the door.  
  
Kim (opening the door, half expecting Ron to show his big smile at her.): Hey, Ro-  
  
She stops mid sentence when she sees that no one is there. She looks disappointed. She looks down and sees a small box addressed to her. She picks it up and takes it inside. She takes it to the kitchen table and sets it on the table.  
  
Mrs. Possible (noticing the box.): What's that, Kimmie?  
  
Kim (opening the box.): I don't know, someone just left it at our door step.  
  
Mr. Possible (putting down the news paper.): Now, Kim, be careful. It could be a trap.  
  
Mrs. Possible: Does it say who sent it?  
  
Kim (looking at the address.): It says it's from Mr. Mensly.  
  
Mr. Possible: Isn't he the guy you helped get free from the deadly laser trap that had him and a security agent trapped in a position that would require them not to move an inch?  
  
Kim (thinking back.): I'd say it was one of the first danger major jobs I ever did.  
  
Kim suddenly feels a pain go through her.  
  
Kim (continued.): With Ron. *sigh* How I miss him.  
  
Kim's dad looks at his wife as she looks at him also. Then he turns back to Kim.  
  
Mr. Possible (putting a hand on Kim's shoulder.): We know you miss him, honey, but don't worry. Ron's some where happy right now.  
  
Kim (Head down, looking up at her dad.): I know. I just..miss him, that's all. Anyway, please excuse me, I have to get to school.  
  
Kim gets up from the table taking the half opened box with her. Mr. and Mrs. Possible looked at each other with a worried look.  
  
Later, in school. Kim was at her locker opening it up. People around her chatted, walked with their boyfriends or girl friends. Monique comes up to Kim looking sad. Holding a picture frame in her hands.  
  
Monique (showing Kim the picture frame.): Hey, I've heard what happened from your mom and dad. I am so sorry, girl!  
  
Kim (looking down at the floor.): Yeah, thanks Monique, Ron was more then my side-kick..he was my first friend in pre-school.  
  
Monique leaves Kim alone. Kim opens her Locker to see Wade staring back at her.  
  
Wade: Hey, Kim.  
  
Kim (putting on a strong front.): What's the sitch, Wade?  
  
Wade (typing on his computer.): Nothing really major has gone on recently. All the villains have been pretty quiet.  
  
Kim (sigh): What a relief, I don't think I could face any villains with out Ron.  
  
Wade (a worried expression on his face.): Kim, are you sure you're ok?  
  
Kim (trying to make her self seem fine.): Y-yes, Wade, I'm fine. Now, please excuse me while I go to class.  
  
The screen turns off. Kim closes the locker door. Kim walks off, leaving the locker full of memories behind. As she's walking to Mr. Barkin's class, Bonnie comes up to Kim. Kim expected to make fun of her as she usually did, but instead, Bonnie didn't even bother to stop and talk to her. Bonnie passed Kim with a sad expression on her face. Kim keeps on walking. She reaches Barkin's class.  
  
Barkin (pulling Kim back wards.): Hold on their, Possible.  
  
Kim (looking at Mr. Barkin.): Mr. Barkin, what are you doing?  
  
Barkin (walking around Kim. A sad expression on his face.): Possible, it's come to my attention that Stoppable was killed during one of your world saving missions, am I correct?  
  
Kim (lowering her head, eyes looking at the floor.): Yes, Mr. Barkin. He did.  
  
Mr. Barkin: Well, what are you doing here at school? You should be home taking a few days to make sure that you heal emotionally.  
  
Kim (turning around and heading in the class.): Mister Barkin, I can't just abandon my duties as a cheerleader, can I?  
  
Mr. Barkin. (leaving and heading in the room.): What's more important to you, Possible? Some crummy school activity, or your deceased friend?  
  
As barkin headed in, Kim thought about this hard, then went inside the class that would be science. After School, Kim headed to the gym in her cheer leader uniform, her pom poms in her hands.  
  
Kim (bursting through the Gym door.): Sorry I'm later guys- (notices no one in the gym.) Where is every one?  
  
Bonnie (coming in through the doors of the gym also.): Oh, hey Kim, I canceled practice.  
  
Kim (throwing her pom poms on the floor.): You what? Why did you cancel practice?  
  
Bonnie (putting a hand on Kim's shoulder.): Kim, your in no shape to practice. Not after what happened to Ro-  
  
Kim (near tears.): Does every one in the whole damn school know about Ron's death?!?!?! (Kim clenches her first, brushes off Bonnie's hand.) Why does every one want to make me remember? I just want to move on with my life!!!!  
  
Kim runs out of the Gym crying her eyes out. Bonnie watched as the captain of the cheer leading team ran out of the gym mourning over her fallen friend and side-kick.  
  
End part 4  
  
A/n: Hey, every body! This is creative artist here!!!!! I'd like to thanks every one of you that reviewed my last three chapters. I'm sorry it was a bit late. I start college tomorrow, so updates will be far from any time soon. Another note. Look forward to another Kim possible Fic by me soon. If you wanna know the details about it, you can e-mail me. 


	5. Remembering Ron

The worse mission ever.  
  
Chapter 5: "Remembering Ron."  
  
After Kim ran out of the gym crying her eyes out about Ron, she found herself walking in the Middleton park. It began to rain, rain so much that her hair hung over her eyes. It wasn't it's perfect form, it was messed up, drippy. Kim passed a homeless man sleeping on the bench. She stops to look at him, a news paper used as a blanket. The news paper began to slide of the old man. Kim had to do something to help this poor man. She got out her jacket. She takes the wet and soaked news paper off him and puts her jacket on him.  
  
Kim (looking down, sad expression on her face.): You need this more then I do.  
  
Kim starts to walk again but stops.  
  
Kim (cont'd. Looking back.): I don't deserve it. After all, I wasn't even able to save my friend.  
  
Kim continues to walk. She goes out of Middleton park. Walking on the streets, hoping a car would swerve off the road and hit her ending her misery. She walks a few more steps and finds her self in front of Ron's house. She could have sworn she heard Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable still crying over their fallen son. Kim looked at the house and noticed that the house seems empty, it seemed dead, like it had lost a part of it self. She left, walked on for a little bit more and found her self in from of Bueno nacho. She looks inside, puts her face and hands on the screen, she sees their usual table by a window. It was occupied by two people on a date. Suddenly, the two people changed into her self and Ron. She smiled as she saw this. It was a sort of sad smile. She goes inside to the Bueno nacho and up to the table where the two people were.  
  
Kim (tapping the guy on the shoulder.): Excuse me?  
  
Guy (turning around.): Yes?  
  
Kim: I was wondering if you could let me sit at this table for a little bit.  
  
Guy (a bit obnoxious.): Why would I let you sit here when clearly, I'm here with my girl friend?  
  
Kim (a little nervous.): Well, see, I'm Kim possible and-  
  
Guy (a big grin on his face as he realizes who it is.): KIM POSSIBLE?! The Kim possible?!  
  
Kim (nodding.): Yes.  
  
Guy (getting up from the sear.): Oh, you are like, the coolest hero alive. I remember when you defeated that giant dinosaur last week. It was awesome.  
  
Kim (looking down sadly.): Thanks, but I didn't do it alone. I had help from-  
  
She stops talking as she realized what she was about to say. Kim was about to cry but stopped.  
  
Guy's girl friend (getting up from the seat): Here you go, Ms. Possible. Sit at this seat if you want.  
  
Kim (sitting down.): Thanks, you two. I'll leave soon, don't worry.  
  
Kim sits down, waits till the two lovers leave. She looks straight ahead of her. Remembering all the times Ron pigged out on nacos, and borittos. She'll never forget all the good times she had with Ron, all the laughs, all the timeless words spoken out of his mouth. Every thing at the table reminded Kim of Ron. Suddenly, Ron appears. He's looking out of the window, he turns around and Gives Kim the thumbs up. Then disappears again. Kim didn't know if that was just her imagination or if Ron really appeared to give her the thumbs up.  
  
Kim (getting up from the seat and going to the couple standing by the counter.): Hey, thanks you guys. I just needed some time to think things through.  
  
Guy (shaking his head, lifting a hand up.): No prob, Ms. Possible. For a hero like you? It's , if I may quote you, "it's no big."  
  
Kim (leaving the Beuno nacho.): Thanks, well, see ya.  
  
A/N: Hey, everyone!!!! It's time for ask Rosario. What's going to happen next? What will Kim do now that Ron's gone? Has Ron really gone for good? Or will I bring him back? Mwahahahahahahaha!!!! Hey, you never know. 


End file.
